Portable information terminals such as smartphones have recently widely been used. The portable information terminal is connected to a server through a network. Opportunities for a user to make use of various network services provided by the server with the use of such a portable information terminal have increased.
In addition, what is called social network service (SNS) has also become prevalent. The SNS can be made use of not only through personal computers but also through portable information terminals, and SNS made use of only through portable information terminals is also provided.
Such a service can be enjoyed more comfortably and casually among friends than among unacquainted persons.
In this connection, in order to authenticate friends, for example, in playing a communication game, a scheme in which counterpart identification information for identifying another user who is a friend is mutually input to a portable information terminal for authentication has been proposed.
Mutual input of counterpart identification information for identifying another user, however, is bothersome, and hence a simplified authentication scheme is required. On the other hand, a secure authentication scheme for avoiding erroneous authentication of a third party is also required.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a server capable of performing authentication with a simplified and secure scheme that users who operate terminals communicating data with each other satisfy prescribed relation, a method of controlling a server, a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program for controlling a server, and an information processing system.
A server capable of communicating with a plurality of terminals according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes an information obtaining unit obtaining position information of each terminal and operation information of an operation onto an operation unit provided on a surface of each terminal, a position determination unit determining whether or not the obtained position information of one terminal and the obtained position information of at least one other terminal satisfy a first prescribed condition, an operation determination unit determining whether or not the obtained operation information of one terminal and the obtained operation information of at least one other terminal satisfy a second prescribed condition, and a registration manager having information on a user of one terminal and information on a user of at least one other terminal registered in correspondence with each other when both of the first prescribed condition and the second prescribed condition are satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, the information obtaining unit obtains time information together with at least one of position information and operation information of each terminal which are to be obtained. The registration manager may have the information on the user of one terminal and the information on the user of at least one other terminal registered in correspondence with each other, based on a result of determination by the position determination unit and the operation determination unit and on the obtained time information.
In the exemplary embodiment, the position determination unit may determine whether or not a distance from a position indicated by the position information of one terminal to a position indicated by the position information of at least one other terminal is within a prescribed distance.
In the exemplary embodiment, the registration manager may transmit information indicating the user of at least one other terminal to one terminal and transmit the information indicating the user of one terminal to at least one other terminal when both of the first prescribed condition and the second prescribed condition are satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, the registration manager may have the information on the user of one terminal and the information on the user of at least one other terminal registered in correspondence with each other when the registration manager obtains an instruction for registering the information on the users from one terminal and at least one other terminal after the registration manager transmitted the information indicating the user of at least one other terminal and transmitted the information indicating the user of one terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, the registration manager may have information on a user of one terminal and information on users of at least two other terminals registered in correspondence with each other when the registration manager obtains an instruction for registering information on a plurality of users of terminals other than the user's own terminal from at least three terminals.
A method of controlling a server capable of communicating with a plurality of terminals according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes the steps of obtaining position information of each terminal and operation information of an operation onto an operation unit provided on a surface of each terminal, determining whether or not the obtained position information of one terminal and the obtained position information of at least one other terminal satisfy a first prescribed condition, determining whether or not the obtained operation information of one terminal and the obtained operation information of at least one other terminal satisfy a second prescribed condition, and registering information on a user of one terminal and information on a user of at least one other terminal in correspondence with each other when both of the first prescribed condition and the second prescribed condition are satisfied.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable control program executed by a computer of a server capable of communicating with a plurality of terminals according to one aspect of the present disclosure, the control program causes the computer to function as an information obtaining unit obtaining position information of each terminal and operation information of an operation onto an operation unit provided on a surface of each terminal, a position determination unit determining whether or not the obtained position information of one terminal and the obtained position information of at least one other terminal satisfy a first prescribed condition, an operation determination unit determining whether or not the obtained operation information of one terminal and the obtained operation information of at least one other terminal satisfy a second prescribed condition, and a registration manager having information on a user of one terminal and information on a user of at least one other terminal registered in correspondence with each other when both of the first prescribed condition and the second prescribed condition are satisfied.
An information processing system according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes a plurality of terminals and a server capable of communicating with the plurality of terminals. The server includes an information obtaining unit obtaining position information of each terminal and operation information of an operation onto an operation unit provided on a surface of each terminal, a position determination unit determining whether or not the obtained position information of one terminal and the obtained position information of at least one other terminal satisfy a first prescribed condition, an operation determination unit determining whether or not the obtained operation information of one terminal and the obtained operation information of at least one other terminal satisfy a second prescribed condition, and a registration manager having information on a user of one terminal and information on a user of at least one other terminal registered in correspondence with each other when both of the first prescribed condition and the second prescribed condition are satisfied.
In the exemplary embodiment, each terminal includes a touch panel capable of accepting an operation input from a user. The information obtaining unit may obtain operation information of an operation onto the touch panel of each terminal.
In the exemplary embodiment, each terminal may have a display unit displaying a plurality of objects, which can selectively accept an input from the user through the touch panel.
In the exemplary embodiment, each terminal may further include a display control unit having the display unit display the plurality of objects such that arrangement of at least one object of the plurality of objects displayed on the display unit is changed.
In the exemplary embodiment, the plurality of objects are different in at least one of a color and a form.
In the exemplary embodiment, the operation determination unit may determine whether or not an input of an identical object among the plurality of objects has been accepted, as the operation information obtained by the information obtaining unit from at least two terminals.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.